


Empty Gun

by RezfaultSmoke



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Angst, Eventual Smut if wanted, F/F, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Little sinners, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Minor Character Death, OCs to move along plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a soft spot of kids, Reader is Hitwoman, Reader is bodyguard, Sans has PTSD, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slowish burn?, Swearing, There will be fluff, Violence, frisk has nightmares, mentions of abuse, nightmare bonding, reader has nightmares, reader has past, reader is female, slow beginning for introductions, tag as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RezfaultSmoke/pseuds/RezfaultSmoke
Summary: Keep your head up but eyes away.Follow directions.Do your job.Don't complain.Stay alive.Keep your family safe.Don't get attached.Follow these rules and you might just survive in the hell you struggle through.Problem is that your newest clients set the rules you depend on to keep yourself alive, on fire. And the guilty party comes in the form of a single child and a group of monsters.You're desperate to keep your barely livable life the way it is but can you accomplish it with this group ripping it apart?





	1. The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dearest Friend Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dearest+Friend+Emily).



> So this is just the beginning kind of prologue ish chapter which I'm sorry is kind of rough. Though it'll get better! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and if you notice any errors please don't hesitate to (kindly) tell me about them! Also please tell me your thoughts and ask questions.  
> Lots of Love  
> ~Rez

 

You listened to your siblings as they chatted and spoke amongst themselves. You would pitch in every once in awhile but you unlike them, you tried not to talk to much. It's not like you didn't have things to say, because oh you did but you had learned your lesson. It didn't matter that you had a personality and that you had likes and dislikes. There was no need for a voice when you are here to do as another pleases, there is no need to share your thoughts when they will be cast away, and there is no need to care for another when you all could be killed.

You wanted more for your siblings but you could do nothing for them. This is your life. 

K I L L  O R  B E  K I L L E D

“Lupul Mic, Come here.” Your boss’s foul nickname for you made your head twist and the room go silent. No one spoke while the boss spoke or else they would regret it, that was the first lesson everyone learned while living in this house. Your eyes narrowed and you pushed yourself up from your spot, making eye contact with your blonde leader but you did nothing else.

She pursed her lips, “You have a job Lupul Mic, The details have been sent to you. You'll be away for a while so take your time packing,” After you gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement, your boss dismissed you.

You left the mess hall with your eyes glued to the screen of your phone where a picture of a child sat. They had dark hair that reached their chin with soft golden eyes and tan skin. They had a big grin as they held hands with two very large, white, furry goat monsters that you recognized as the monster Queen and King. The child looked to be around ten years old and under the picture was a name in a bold letters:  **FRISK DREEMURR**

There was basic information written about Frisk things like age, height, weight, school, parents, history, and of course the objective for this mission.  'TASK: Protect Frisk At All Costs,' was all it read.

That made sense after the recent attack.

The monsters came up the the surface around a year ago and while most were indifferent that wasn't always the case. People couldn't ignore them as monsters had helped with the gold crisis and helped clean the polluted air but some people took things to a whole new level. They destroyed monster homes, stole from them, and sometimes killed. Recently a few anti-monster groups that had popped up but one in particular was gaining new members everyday and had made an attempt on the monster's human ambassador, Frisk.

As you entered your room you pulled out your duffel bag and began to pack.

* * *

 

You stood with your back against a tree and a cigarette in between your lips as you waited for someone to pick you up from the meeting point. You hadn't been here long and you were actually enjoying the late summer's eve. It had been a while since you could watch the sky go dark and simply enjoy the breeze. Most of the time there as some anxious client breathing down your neck or your eyes were staring through the scope of a rifle and while that was great fun, it wasn't the same.

"Excuse me, are you ____?" A bold voice asked.

You turned to the source, "Yes, and you're King Asgore." You moved towards the towering goat monster, your duffel bag bumping against your back as you walked.

He gave a slight smile as he turned to walk with you, "Please, just Asgore." Instead of replying to his request you gave a slight hum and walked towards the black car in waiting.

During the drive to Ebott Gardens you discovered that Asgore can drive, really well. Alot better then you were,  _ apparently _ . You thought you were a great driver but your siblings, especially Lucas, constantly reminded you that you were horrible at it and refused to let you drive unless there was a rush. When enquiring why, you were told you were a "horrible fucking driver that even a high squirrel could drive better then," As Lucas has so eloquently put. Not your fault you were self-taught.

If there was one thing the monsters had going for them, it was their lifestyle. Sure most of them lived under one roof (according to Asgore) but the building was honestly just a more homey and connected version of an apartment building. Each monster had their own apartment, it was newly built with modern decor and appliances, despite the modern look it still felt cozy unlike your own home that reminded you of a hospital with everything covered in white and the grim faces to match. Asgore led you into what was the main kitchen (the kitchen open to all) where a monster you knew as Queen Toriel stood with Frisk, a silver bowl in between them and flour all over them. Frisk had a huge grin as Toriel laughed.

It took a second for them to noticed you and the tall King but when they did, Toriel's face fell at the sight of Asgore. She might have been planning to say something else but then she noticed you, a small human compared to Asgore.

"Asgore? Who is this?" She asked, her soft voice floated out and made your insides cringe and twist with discomfort. She and Frisk walked around the kitchen island and stopped a few feet away.

"Tori-el, This is ___, She is here as added protection for Frisk." It was obvious he hadn't been wanting to do this, probably didn't ever imagine saying that but life is cruel.

You picked up on the small things of her reaction. The Queen paled like she had seen a ghost, her eyes held a grim look, and she gulped under your steady gaze. Eventually she forced her eyes down to Frisk, who had the complete opposite reaction. There eye widened with excitement and they gave a huge grin, happy to have a new friend. They bounced forward and began to wave their hands in what you knew as ASL.

'Hi! My name's Frisk, It's a pleasure to meet you,' They signed.

Your hands moved back in reply without you having to think about the actions much. You might be a bit rusty but you remember most of it, 'Pleasure. Would you show me the way to your room?' You really didn't know how much they knew and instead of taking your usual approach, you went with a more polite version of what you would normally ask on a job like this. 

After looking for confirmation from their parents, They nodded in reply and sent a flirty wink that had you arching an eyebrow. They took your hand in their small one and began to drag you out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As you two went they pointed out the different "rooms" and who lived there, their empty hand moving wildly to keep up with their silent words.

The finally stopped towards the end of the hallway at a large brown door where they typed a the code, 0720 (Frisk's birthday), into the room door lock and pushed it open after the light turned green.

Immediately after stepping in you were overwhelmed with the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon. 'Does the whole place smell like this?'  You asked yourself as you took in the home. The walls were covered in a soft tan color with dark stained hardwood floors and the furniture was mixed-matched but still fit in. If anything it really topped off the cozy feeling. It was also clean but only to the point where it looked well maintained, there were things like unfolded blankets in the living room but they were wrapped around the large brown recliner.

It was odd being here. 

Most of you clients didn't have such...safe homes to put it kindly. Then again, your past clients had also all be over 14 and hadn't even tried to be polite let alone number one on the Imma-be-your-BFF list.

Frisk took you out of the living room and past the kitchen and a few closed doors. Then they dragged you past an open door that turned out to be a medium sized room with sweet yellow walls and you figured it was their room. You were able to see a few things inside like the red covered twin bed and pictures of Frisk and their monster family above it. There were a few toys on the ground and a yellow flower on the side table.

They opened another door and ran in, jumping on the bed. 'This is your room ___!' They signed. 'Mom knew we would end up hiring someone to help protect me so she cleared out the craft room and made an extra bed room, do you like it?'  

The walls were dark grey. That was the first thing you noticed and that was all you really cared about. As long as it was anything other than white, you would be satisfied. The bed was covered in a dark duvet with black pillows and an extra navy blanket. There was a dresser, night stands, and more dark stained wood. Along with a silver desk and an open door for the bathroom. 'Yes, this will not only suit my needs but this is far more than I needed.' You signed back. Truth be told, you only needed a small space and this was far more than necessary. You actually felt a bit agoraphobic from it.

Frisk seemed happy with your answer as their grinned stretched further (How is that humanly possible?) which made their amber eyes glisten. 'So you follow me around and protect me, right?' There was something in their eyes that made you think they were up to something.

You nodded and this time used your voice as your hands were preoccupied with pulling out things you needed on you, "Yes."

'And that means you'll have to come to school with me.'

"Yes." You said again trying to keep talking to a minimum but they were just a kid so it's not like you could bring yourself to ignore them, you had always had a soft spot for children.

They pumped their fist in the air and let out a silent giggle, 'This'll be awesome!'

You didn't reply, simply tucked your gun into the spot on your waist and the other into the ankle belt. But the kid completely stopped with you pulled your knife out of its sleeve. They had an impassive look on their face as they looked at it, "I won't use it unless necessary kid." 

The glaze over their eyes disappeared at your words and they nodded but they still looked worried.

"Frisk, My child? Miss ___? Are you two up here?" Came Toriel's voice as the front door closed and just as there was a click, Frisk was up moving towards the hallway. Toriel laughed at something the kid probably signed, sending shivers down your spine, and then two came to view in the doorway. "I hope you like it, Asgore didn't say much only that we were getting more protection for Frisk..." Her voice trailed off as she settled on your personal arsenal.

Your collection was not only something you prided yourself on but also something that showed your rank. You had far more experience in the field so your weapons showed you knew what you were doing and came prepared for anything. Anti-Monster groups were getting bolder and taking more extreme measures, if they were willing to try to hurt an eight year old child then who says they won't try again?

Toriel cleared her throat, "Um it's nearly seven now so dinner should be done in a few minutes, you're welcome to join us Miss ___ if you would like."

It wasn't uncommon for you to eat on the job, you get your hands dirty for money but that doesn't mean you'll starve yourself. Irene had always said it was very unprofessional but hey, if you got the job done who cared what you did in between? But tonight, you weren't feeling hungry.

You stopped checking your ammo and made eye contact with the Queen Monster, "I will join but not for food."

She nodded her head seeming alright with the answer. Frisk removed themselves from their mother's leg and came to you, sitting on the bench at the end of the bed. As they began to sign, Toriel left and came back a few minutes later with tea. She took her spot in a chair in the corner after getting your permission. 'You'll love everyone! So there's Alphys who can be really shy but she's...'

You think for a moment about telling Frisk to stop. To be quiet. You don't need to hear all this extra information about the monsters, about the people you'd be living with for a few months. In fact, part of your mind was screaming at you to tell them to stop. You don't want to hear about them.

But you don't stop them and that fact doesn't surprise you.

You've always had a soft spot for kids.

_But it makes sense why._

 


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet the rest of the family but it turns out, not all want you to be here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2! It is a bit later then when I originally wanted to post it but things got kind of hectic and I couldn't really find time to sit down and work on it until now. Well, hope you enjoy! And if you see and errors please (Kindly) tell me about it!

There was a gentle patter as your boots hit the wooden flooring of the hallway and a soft growl as moved the ladder against the wall. You pulled another security camera out of the navy box, your tools to get it situated into the wall were also in said box. 

This was the second last camera you would have to put up. The last one would go by the back door in the kitchen, which you would have to go through the one room you didn’t want to go into. The Dining Room. Which is why you saved it for last, partially  hoping that dinner would be done. Of course, that would mean you would have to finish some point during the night but you would prefer that. It would mean everyone else is asleep. 

You couldn’t avoid the other residents of the home forever and you knew that but you were basically the saying “Everyone is guilty until proven otherwise” personified. And there are so many people and unknown factors here, it just caused you to be on edge.

Originally, you had planned sitting in the dining room but after realizing just how many people would be eating you decided to take this time and put up a few security measures. Beforehand you checked over the entire room and kitchen then closed the curtains looking into the dining room.

Having so many monsters around Frisk put your mind at ease, for a little bit. You were getting anxious and wanted to get back to Frisk so you would watch over them yourself. But this was necessary so with that you began to hurry despite the unpleasant feeling in your stomach.

You leaned against the doorframe and watched the monsters around the table laugh. The food and plates that had been neatly laid out were cleared but they had taken back their seats to seemingly bask in each others company.

Looking at the archway behind everyone, you realized that getting the ladder through would be complicated with people in the room and would fit at an awkward angle. You would have to wait until they cleared for it to fit.

Your eyes moved when you noticed Frisk climbing down from their seat and running towards you. When they reached you they stretched out their small hand in order to clasp the edge of your shirt.

‘Are you finished?’ They smiled up at you.

Your eyes met theirs but instead of returning their smile you kept the same impassive face. You kept your voice low so you wouldn’t draw attention from the very conversation engaged monsters, “For the most part.”

Frisk bounced a bit on their heels, ‘Then you’ll sit next to me? I saved you a spot!’

You wanted to say no but the hopeful look on their face made you agree anyway.

The dark haired child pulled you towards the table and by the time you reached your spot next to Frisk’s, you had everyone’s attention. The room had gone quiet and those who didn’t know watched your movements with curiosity.

After a few seconds of silence the much louder and taller skelton, Papyrus, spoke up. “UH HUMAN WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?”

‘___! Dad brought her here so she could help protect me.’

The others in the room seemed a bit cautious of you. You didn’t smile, they couldn’t get a read on you, and it was obvious that you were armed.

“Why don’t we all go around and introduce ourselves? It’ll probably make her job easier if she can put names with faces.” Toriel gave the be-nice-or-else look towards her family.

_ ‘God make her stop. I might end up sowing her lips together if Toriel doesn’t stop. At least it’ll be over soon, I’m just going to have to bare through it.’ _ You think. You would honestly prefer if she ignored you or was rude rather then try to…“make your job easier”.  

Papyrus shot up, “OH MAY I GO FIRST MISS TORIEL!” and after getting the nod of approval he started, “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS…”

There was a soft tingling sensation in your chest that you might not have noticed had you not felt it before. You took a small breath and a familiar itching sensation took over, swallowing you as a whole. Your eyes searched across the room until you met up with two nearly empty eye sockets. He narrowed his eyes at you but continued to give a shrug and grin almost like he was saying “I had to try”

You didn’t say anything out loud to him but you definitely had things you wanted to say.

You hadn’t really heard anyone else's introductions, not like you needed to. He was the last one, “the names sans, it’s nice to  _ meat _ you.”

Toriel and Frisk laughed at the pun but everyone else looked pained. Especially the taller skeleton.

“SANS, NO PUNS!”

Frisk waved their little hands to get everyone's attention. ‘I guess you could say that you want him to be sans puns.’ They snapped their fingers and made a two finger guns, both pointed at Papyrus.

Sans and Toriel began to shake with laughter, even Alphys gave a little laugh while Undyne slammed her hand into her forehead.

And then there was Papyrus, “NO! SANS, YOU HAVE TAINTED MY FAVORITE HUMAN!”

Soon enough Toriel left the room with Papyrus to get dessert who was soon followed by Frisk. They were to impatient to wait for them to come back.

No one wanted to say anything, the five who were left didn’t want to say anything and tensions were high.

“Look punk, you better take care of Frisk. That kid means a lot of us and I swear to god-” Her eyes glew a bright blue, “If they get hurt because of you, I’ll personally destroy you.”

You knew she was being overprotective but you couldn’t help yourself, “Better watch who you threaten. Might backfire one of these times.”

This seemed to agitate her. Mission accomplished. “Are you threatening me?” Her left eye twitched.

“Nope, just giving some friendly advice.” You popped your neck and leaned back, “And besides, I don’t need you to tell me how to do my job.”

Her upper lip picked up in a snarl, “Think of it as incentive.”

You shrugged your shoulders but never replied as the three from the kitchen came back holding slices of pie.

Frisk came around the table and sat down their piece and then put one in front of you before climbing into their seat.

Toriel gave you a smile as the others began to dig into the pie. “It’s Butterscotch Cinnamon,” She said.

Your eyes went back to the pie and you stared at it. It sort of looked like pumpkin pie but the color was a bit lighter. Someone (obviously Frisk or Papyrus) had really piled on the whip cream.  

It actually hadn’t been until recently that you had tried desserts, to say you liked them was an understatement. Growing up in Chatsworth Manor, you didn’t get sweets other then the occasional dark chocolate or sweetened water that Lucas would sneak you. A while back though, while on a special job you got to try Chocolate Mousse and you felt like you were on cloud nine.

You picked up the fork and took a small bite. There was a tingling sensation along your tongue and as you continued to chew, it melted in your mouth. By the time you would swallow it, it was gone but yet, you felt fuller. And without meaning to a small swear word left your mouth.

Toriel looked at you with a bit of panic, “Do you not like it? It is made with magic”

You wanted to ask how eating magic would affect you. You wanted to say that it was one of the best things you had ever tried. You wanted to say thank you and you wanted to say you would do everything in your power to keep them all laughing and smiling like this. You wanted to say so much but instead you shrugged your shoulders and said, “It’s fine.”

She gave a smile and you continued to devour your piece.

After dinner it was time for Frisk to go to bed and you followed along as they led the way. You double checked each camera as you went by until you got back to your temporary “Home”.

On your way up here Toriel said she had something to do and would be up in a few so it was just you two.

Frisk opened the door and let you come in, now clad in a pair of purple pajamas. The led you over to their bed where they climbed in and you sat on the edge of their  bed. 

You glanced around the room, you were right when you thought the yellow one was their room. The walls were a bright yellow to match the yellow flower on the side table. They had a string of photos on their wall from what was a polaroid camera and there was a tall wardrobe in the corner. They really didn’t keep much, did they? You brought your eyes back to Frisk, who gave you a smile.

“I’ve got this one last camera I need to put up and then I’ll be in the room next door if you need anything.” You patted the their head as you stood up.

They smiled and pulled their hands out from under the covers, ‘Good night ___.’

You walked to the doorway and there was the soft clicking of Toriel coming in. “Good night, Frisk,” You mumbled.

You and Toriel passed each other in the hall and she stopped to say goodnight.

You didn’t give a reply as you went out the door.

You managed to find your way back the the living room and grabbed the box and the step ladder. As you went by the living room and into the dining room you couldn’t help but pick up on part of a conversation.

Papyrus’ loud voice was the first thing you heard, “I LIKE THE NOT-SO-SMALL HUMAN. SHE SEEMS NICE.”

Undyne made a grunting noise but it was Sans who spoke up, “i dunno Pap. i tried checkin’ her stats but before i could she was able to put up a block.”

“See that proves my point!” Undyne said, “There’s something off with her. All I know is that I don’t trust her and don’t want her here but I’m gonna trust your judgement Asgore.”

_ ‘Something wrong with me? You could say that.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for this one being kinda late, I've been caught up with school. Luckily, I finally got time to finish this. Hope you all enjoy it. I've also decided that Chapter summaries will be in the end notes and if there is any warnings for a chapter they will be up here!

_The room was a blinding white. The kind that made you pull your back and blink rapidly because your eyes can’t adjust to it. You pressed against the wall behind you, your elbows touching the smooth surface before you which allowed your shaking body a moment to stabilize._

_The drugs were only just wearing off, leaving your mind heavy with confusion and your body uncoordinated and hazy. You didn’t know how you were keeping yourself up as you were very disoriented but you were glad anyway._

_“13-E please walk forward and meet the platform in the center,” A voice came over the intercom._

_It was a familiar voice and you immediately called out, “Jeez lady let me have a moment, I might fall if I don’t.”_

_The response was really the same, “13-E walk forward and meet the platform or we will force you.”_

_Your eyes finally adjusted and you recognized the room. The same small, white room with a silver platform that stood barely an inch off the ground. Across the room, your only potential safety stood closed; a tall sliding metal door._

_Walking was a challenge but you forced yourself to do it. This wasn’t the first time this had happened and it wouldn’t be the last. Your body, mind, and POTENTIAL were being tested and if you failed, you were better off dead. You had seen what had happened to the other subjects who had failed, that couldn’t be you. You had to make it._

_You stumbled onto the platform and instantly felt a tingling sensation that started from your feet. The next thing you knew, your knees giving out. This is just what you needed, you could feel the energy seeping into your body and the drugs trickling away. Your mind was clearing and you could finally feel your limbs._

_Words of gratefulness slipped from your mouth as you pressed your sweaty forehead against the cold metal._

_There was a clicking noise as the intercom came back on, “13-E you have five minutes to recoup before the trial begins, your time starts now.”_

_‘Thank god, if she had made me start now I know I wouldn’t make it out.’ You thought to yourself._

_You knew what was coming; The Maze was what she called it. You and the others called it, DL or Death’s Labyrinth. If you made it through alive, the others treated you like a god. It was a series of blinding white walls with random twists, turns, and dead ends. Usually, there was a time limit and something on the line, she wanted to see exactly how her subjects reacted to stress._

_Unluckily for her sadistic ass, you handled it pretty well when you weren’t hyped up on drugs. You tended to put up a fight when you were pulled out of your cell (you once broke one the scientist’s spine and despite the scarring punishment you faced, it was worth it in your mind) so for the most part, you were drugged before you were taken._

_You hadn’t even noticed she had begun to count down until you were brought back to reality and when you were, you pushed yourself up and got into position. You hadn’t heard any of her rules but they were probably the same as always._

_“Five...four...three...two...one...Good Luck 13-E,” The last part was said in a way the told you she knew something you didn’t. Did she notice you had dozed off a bit? Of course, she had._

_The white wall before you moved upwards and the moment it was above your head, you trotted in. You were prepared to make a left turn but there was a rumble from behind you, followed by a high pitch screech._

_The moment you heard it, you took off running without looking back._

_“Shit!” You breathed as you took a sharp left. You really wished you had paid attention, had you known she would be letting that thing out you would have run from the beginning. Put space in between you. How far were you from it? Fifteen feet? God, you hoped you even had that._

_You could hear that horrible monstrosity chasing after you. There was a tearing noise as its claws dragged along the floor and its weeping body was pushed one step closer to you._  
  
_Your aching legs carrying you as fast as they could. Out of the corner of your eyes, you could make out the shape of scratches on the walls from past runs and blood from where it had nicked the others as they ran from it._

_You had been in this hell multiple times and you tried to think of past patterns as you ran. You took a sharp left, your memory recalling a checkpoint after the corner._

_You barely stopped yourself before you slammed into a wall that definitely hadn't been there before, “Fuck!”_

_You turned around ready to take off but before you could start, you stopped. That thing loomed over you, dark empty eyes staring at you and razor canines with a sharp dangling tongue._

_That was the last thing you saw._

* * *

 You took a breath as your eyes opened to the darkness of the guest room and after a moment of adjusting, you realized you were looking at your knees. Your body had curled into a fetal position with one arm wrapped around your legs and the other pulled close to your chest. With your hand pressed to your heart, the erratic beating of said organ became very clear to you and so your uneven breaths. Despite not having some vicious awakening, your body still had reacted to the haunting memories.

You focused your eyes on the soft glow from your laptops but specifically the lazy flashing of green next to them. You watched the button’s color slowly appear and disappear, your breathing eventually matching the slow bursts until your body to relaxed.

You reached out your limp arm and pressed the home button on your charging phone to see the time. The screen lit up and the large numbers came up, 4:04. You weren’t sure when you fell asleep but it was probably around one.

You quickly made way to change your clothes, just barely stopping when you saw your reflection in the mirror. Faded lines that someone would only notice if they knew to look for them scattered themselves across your torso and arms. There were a few particularly dark ones but they were nothing compared to those on your back. The ones etched into your back served a purpose. They kept you in line, reminding you of who you were and who you belonged to.

You slid on a long sleeved black button up over your bra and tucked it into your dark dress pants. After pulling on a pair of navy socks you put on your shoes and secured your hair away from your face.

You stretched your body a bit until there was a satisfying crack and afterward made your way to the door.

Turning right you gave a soft knock to the door next to yours and while you didn’t expect a verbal answer, you did it anyway. After a second you pushed open the door to see a sleeping Frisk who was curled into what looked to be a stuffed snail.

You felt a sense of ease of seeing them and quietly closed the door then made your way into the apartment kitchen.

White cabinets lined the L-shaped kitchen with a window overlooking the forest behind above the silver sink. An island sat in the center, granite countertops and large stools. You hadn’t actually noticed before hand but everything in the house was bigger but if you look at some of the monster’s size, it made sense. Toriel and Asgore towered over humans and would obviously need large things so the large set of kitchen utensils and cooking supplies wasn’t actually that strange.

You set down your phone and moved around the kitchen to find what you needed. Eventually, a barely used bag of coffee grounds and filters presented themselves behind the obsessive amount of Golden Flower Tea. You put three tablespoons of coffee into the machine and a half pot of water and pressed the Brew Now button.

You stood for a few minutes before the machine made a soft ding and the sound of trickling coffee stopped. You poured it into a metal coffee mug and after stirring in the sugar, you took a spot on the island, simply watching the birds from the kitchen window.  
  
You had been sitting there for a good ten minutes when you finally heard a soft padding noise. Looking up, you watched as Toriel came walking in. She wore a large purple nightgown and a pair of matching slippers.

Apparently, she had just woken up as she didn’t seem to register the fact that you were there and walked right past you and to the cabinet where you had found the coffee and mugs.

An orange light that surrounded her furry paw and when she pulled it away, steam billowed out from the water-filled mug. Toriel then pulled out one of the dark beige and gold packets, tore off the top, and put the tea bag into the mug.

As she turned away from the sink and towards the island she finally noticed you. A small gasp left her and the cup in her hand wobbled.

“O-oh good morning Miss ___, I didn’t know you were there.” She gave a smile as she took a seat on the larger stool along the corner of the island.

You gave a small hum, “Yes, I noticed.”

There was silence in between you two, the way you preferred it. You weren’t exactly sure what it was but something about Toriel put you on edge. She wasn’t a threat to Frisk (that was for sure) and you had no visible reason to feel threatened by her but something put you off and you sure as hell weren’t going to ignore it. Your instincts are the only reason you’re breathing, well as long as you aren’t counting your little “gift”.

Toriel bit part of her lip (can you call it that?), “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been up? I’m usually the first up and 5:30 is pretty early.”

“Since four,” The added sugar in your coffee hit your tongue as you took a sip.

“My that’s very early, did you not sleep well?” She gave you a concerned look.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I slept fine.”

That ended whatever conversation she had been trying to hold and silence took over again. The only sounds were the soft clinks as your cups hit the counter and occasional bird from outside. The sun had now just barely risen over the treetops and despite the slight tension in the room, there was also a serene feeling.

There was a soft knock at the door and Toriel got up to open it. There were soft talking at the door and when she returned, an annoyed look covered her face and Asgore followed behind her with an uncertain look.

The amount of tension between these two matched that of your's and you bosses. You could feel it like a thick blanket, heavy and suffocating.

Asgore cleared his throat after a moment and tilted his head down so he could make eye contact with you. "There is something I would like to ask you," He paused, seemly giving you time to reply if you wanted to. When you stayed quiet he continued. "I would like you to train Frisk."

Toriel, who had been staring anywhere but Asgore suddenly looked at him and gritted her teeth, "We already have Undyne helping Frisk."

Asgore shifted in his spot, "Indeed we do, in blocking and dodging. No one knows the weak spots of a human better than another human trained to find them. What if Frisk is separated and dodging isn't enough? They'll need something to defend themselves against other humans."

_Other humans._

Of course, it wasn’t monsters who were out for a young child’s blood, in fact, the monsters accepted the child into their family. It was Frisk’s own species that was lashing out.

Monsters wanted peace, they had made this very clear from the beginning. They immediately went to the press, explaining how they wanted nothing more than to be a part of the surface again, how they wanted peace and harmony. They took both the verbal and physical punches some of the humans threw at them and smiled. But humans are creatures who are scared of the unknown and hate the different. Human’s kill their own flesh and blood for power and destroy those who oppose them or threaten them.

There were humans who accepted the Monsters and there some were cautious (but they didn’t mean anything rude by it); Seeing the two different species really poses the question: Who are the real monsters?

When Toriel opened her mouth to retort, you brought yourself back and before she could, you held your hand up. "Look, I'll teach Frisk some weak points to go for and basic form. They won't have to use or practice it, it'll just be for insurance."

You met Toriel's scrutinizing gaze, her eyes dug into your's and held it for a moment before she gave up, "...Fine but if they don't want to, please don't make them Miss ___."

The small tip of your head seemed to satisfy her and after a moment she seemed to notice the time, "Oh goodness, It's almost seven! I should get breakfast started, will you be eating with us? I'm making waffles." She looked to you.

Asgore took her ignoring him as his cue to leave. As he left, he gave you a pleased nod.

The clinking of bowls called you back to the question at hand. You thought for a moment but the answer came when your stomach let out a soft growl. Toriel let out a small laugh, "I'll take that as a yes."

Toriel began to whisk around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and pouring them into a bowl. She didn't stop to look at a recipe which told you she either was very good at memorizing things or she had made this more than a few times.

"Waffles are Frisk's favorite, I make them at least once a week." You weren't sure how she knew what you were thinking, but you went with it either way. "I have to get creative, normal waffles are good but they get boring after a while. I was going to make Cinnamon Roll Waffles, does that sound okay?"

You didn't reply and she didn't push.

The waffles and last minute decision bacon were just set down on the table when Frisk came walking in. They had changed out of their pajamas and were now in a pair of dark shorts, a blue a and purple sweater, and brown boots.

'Morning Mom, morning ___,' They signed as they took the chair next to yours and began to pile the food onto their plate.

Toriel and Frisk talked through breakfast, and you sat there listening with your empty plate. You had been the first done as you didn't take nearly as much as the two around you.

Towards the end, Toriel ended up asking Frisk about you teaching them a little bit. After Toriel, explained why she was asking this of the young pacifist, Frisk agreed.

'Thanks for breakfast mom! Come on ___, we'll be late to training if we don't hurry!' Frisk grabbed your arm pulled you out of the apartment and down the hall.

You could never fully understand how some people could have this much energy in the morning. Without coffee, you were barely even functional until late in the afternoon and yet some people were full of energy right off the bat.

God, you wished you had never agreed to this.

Frisk already had a unquantifiable amount of energy but both Papyrus and Undyne put the small human to shame.

The moment you two stepped through the back door, both the skeleton and the fish had started yelling. Undyne was grinding down on you two for nearly being late and Papyrus was yelling greetings.

When Undyne realized you weren't paying attention to her lecture like the enthusiastic Frisk (who had been nodding their head at any point out of understanding), she conjured a spear and threw it over your head. And then her lip picked up in a snarl and she said, "Oi, I'm talking here punk, You better pay attention!" Needless to say, she didn't like you.

Not that it bothered you, the feeling was mutual. Sure, you had pushed her buttons last night just because it was entertaining but she was acting like you had just insulted her family. It had just been a bit of fun.

You stood watching as Undyne and Papyrus took turns teaching Frisk.

Papyrus would shoot an attack (his attack were made of bones, obviously) and then instruct Frisk on how to properly dodge the oncoming attack. When Frisk did well, he would shower the kid in praises.

When it was Undyne's turn she taught the brunette how to judge which way an attack was going to come from and how to read the body language of a Monster. She was very passionate about it.

It was interesting to watch. Each time they got into an "Encounter" the Monster would have to engage it and at the end, Frisk would SPARE them (They later explained that there were "Buttons" that they saw which allowed them to FIGHT, ACT, use an ITEM, or SPARE).

Your fingers twitched every time an attack was sent at Frisk. Your shoulders hurt from you tensing up every minute and there was a soft ache from where your teeth had bitten into your bottom lip a few times. They expertly dodged everything thrown at them and when it was their turn they would compliment Papyrus or flirt with Undyne. They had full faith in their family but you were still on edge you knew how wrong this could turn.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you were rolling your eyes at yourself for being so on doubtful in their abilities but you knew how one wrong move and Frisk could end up hurt or worse.

When they finally took a break, Frisk coming bounding over to you. They were covered in dirt and sweat but they still had a huge smile, 'How'd I do?' They asked.

You tilted your head down towards them, "You're good for a kid." As an afterthought, you added, "...Though your form is a bit off. you shift too much weight onto your back leg and you have too much space in between your feet. Proper form can solve more problems than you think."

Frisk nodded in understanding.

You stood up and showed them from where they were standing. Using your own foot you pushed their feet a bit closer together. "This is the stance you'll want to take when preparing to dodge something, not only a spear or bone but a fist too." You put weight on their shoulder so they bent their knees a bit. "This will also help. Remember to keep the balance of your weight equal on either leg, too much weight on one would make it easy to trip you or for you to lose balance yourself."

You went behind them and had them turn towards you. "When you turn you don't put enough weight on your left foot, putting it all instead on your right. This would be fine if you were left dominate, but you're not."

You had sunk into your teaching mode, and nothing would distract you. In fact, you didn't even notice how intently Undyne and Papyrus were watching you.

For the next part, you started with a question, "If someone goes to hit your face what would you do?"

Frisk thought for a moment before replying, 'I would probably cover my face.'

You nodded and brought your hands up to your cheeks. You stuck your chin up, pushed your hands into fists, and brought your elbows out a bit. Frisk copied your position and you quirked it. Pulling their thumb from out underneath their fingers and changing the position a bit.

"If someone goes to hit your face, this will help protect it. Your face is a very sensitive area, especially your temples. If you are ever in the position where you need to fight back the temples are one of the weakest points. Other places to go for are the throat, gut, back of the knees, and groin. You're at a disadvantage with your height and weight and you need to get out, don't be afraid to play dirty."

You continued to teach them basic stances and weak points of the body, along with pressure points if they can get close enough to press them.

Papyrus spoke up at the end of your little demo, "WOWIE HUMAN! YOU ARE VERY KNOWLEDGABLE WHEN IT COMES TO HUMAN FIGHTING!"

Papyrus looked at you in some sort of strange awe, "You have no idea, this is just simple basics. My boss demands we are the best of the best."

"WE? SO THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, counting me there are fourteen of us." You said back to the eager skeleton. Frisk and Undyne were out the field, Undyne was laughing like a lunatic as she sent a barrage of (slow) arrows towards Frisk.

"THAT IS- actually not a lot." Papyrus made a face towards the end that made you softly chuckle.

He was right, fourteen wasn't a lot but it was more than enough. "My boss calls it Damage Control. Too many of us and we'd wreak havoc on the country."

Papyrus looked at you for a moment before grinning, "SO THIS 'BOSS' ONLY EMPLOYS A FEW SO THE COUNTRY STAYS IN ONE PIECE? THAT'S VERY KIND OF THEM!"

 _'More like clever. Too many of us and the government would be onto her'_ You kept this thought to yourself and mainly nodded in agreement.

As the others went in for lunch, you stayed outside for a few extra moments to light a cigarette. If Lukas saw this he'd have your head but it took the edge off. Your phone was propped up so you could flick through the security cameras despite the green light telling you it was safe.

You turned to look as the back door opened and out came Frisk, 'Come on ___, it's lunch time! I saved you a spot!'

Their huge grin and wide eyes had you following in after them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a "bad dream". You and Frisk get to do a bit of training at the request of Asgore. You bond a tiny bit with Papyrus who already likes you and avoid Undyne who doesn't seem to like you that much.


	4. READ

My dearest readers,

It has been far too long and I give you all a desperate apology. I did not intend to neglect or abandon this writing or you. Originally, my computer broke and I planned to get it fixed and then continue to work on it only to find out it was too old and I could not afford another. From there I planned to use a family member's computer but I had no motivation. I began writing the next chapter at a sluggish pace. When I began this project of mine I was at the height of my depression and I could barely take care of myself let alone my many writings, I was deleting and dropping them like they were a poison.

I was barely functioning and it was painful.

I had huge plans for this fanfic but I completely gave up on it, I couldn't write, I couldn't think, I was failing school, I didn't have the will to do anything really accept lay there numbly..Until recently. I have gotten back on track and I have someone pushing me to better myself and this had brought my inspiration back and I have the will and want to continue writing this. The chapters might be a bit slow but that gives you something to look forward to, that is if you all would like me to continue to write this.

 

_**If you would like me to continue please leave a comment and let me know.** _

 

All this has been hard for me to admit, I struggled to admit I was depressed and had extreme anxiety and telling this to you all is hard for me but I want to be honest with you all and explain why it has basically taken me two years to come back to you. Please forgive me.

 

If you are no longer interest in this fic please let me know that as well but if you'd like me to finish it please, please let me know. 

 

I love you all, thank you so much

 

-Rez


	5. Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dearests! Here is the next chapter, I apologize, as this is unedtifed but I really wanted to get it to you all! Your sweet words from my note made me feel great! I am going to edit it soon but until then, I really hope you all enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hehe things are finally starting to pick up a bit ;)

  
Despite the fact you had been living in Ebott Gardens for a little over two weeks, you still weren’t used to the place. Not the place itself, you knew the layout, every nook and cranny, every entrance and exit, every crack and splinter. You had memorized the faces of the people who lived there, what they did every day, and where they went. Frisk’s chaotic schedule was stained into your brain and yet, you were uncomfortable. With the people, with the aura of the place; the whole thing was something _foreign_. Something _wrong_.

The people you worked with had far different homes and lives. There was always a sense of unease or a feeling of tension when you were in their homes. They felt like poison underneath your skin, burning you with their toxins that were bled into the walls, and suffocating you with their shadows that looked almost like they were smiling if you stare long enough. The people inside the homes were just as bad, sometimes worse. They wanted their family dead, politicians murdered, elections sabotaged, people spied on, bodyguards to protect them from their wrongs, and the list is another two pages and you couldn't complain, couldn't say a word. You couldn't have morals or opinions.

You were to be a good dog who did what they were told.

_Sit. Bark. Bite. Obey. Roll Over. Be a good little bitch._

But this place was the complete opposite of what your mind and body knew. Of course, you knew there were families and people out there who were loving, you had once experienced it yourself but that was so long ago; You had forgotten how it felt and now it simply felt abnormal. You felt like a puzzle piece being pulled and pushed into a spot it didn't quite fit.

Toriel always asked you to join for meals or tea despite the fact you wanted nothing to do with being friendly or her. Papyrus tried to have conversations with you and when you ignored him, he continued anyway. Frisk would beg you to play piano with them whenever they practiced (“Even if you aren’t good!” was what they had signed when you told them no) or color with them. Alphys seemed hesitant to be around you but on more than one occasion had tried to make small talk with you, asking you what you thought of something she was working on though it all seemed forced. Undyne still acted like you were the devil incarnate and Asgore was uneasy around you which was most likely due to his conscious. Sans was the only one who seemed kind of normal, eyeing you, suspicious of you but that didn’t stop him from telling jokes or making fun of you when you didn’t respond to them.

Overall it was... peaceful.

In more ways than one.

There had been no notable activity among any of the hate groups which put you on edge, more so then if they had been active. An old itch in your bones told you that something was brewing.

For the past few days you had been going to the monster school with Frisk, they had been very excited by this and this had seemed suspicious until you got there. They made you put on a pair of sunglasses (a pair that matched theirs) and asked you to walk behind them. Frisk walked in a particularly sassy way that caught the attention of the monsters and few humans playing, that’s when it clicked. It made them like they were a superstar rather then a child being hunted.

When a young boy scrunched up his nose at them, they blew him a kiss. Leaving him in confusion and you choking on your breath.

It didn't take long before the children had were used to, perhaps an hour before they were begging you to color with them or play games. The teachers, on the other hand, watched you like a hawk as if they were afraid that you would suddenly explode and hurt one of the children in their care. No matter where you went, everyone stared at you as if _you_ were the monster.

Currently, you sat behind Frisk as they drew with their friends in the classroom. You weren’t sure how it worked but the monsters understood ASL, allowing Frisk and their small group to talk and giggle over jokes.

The curtains in the room had been closed at your request, just as you had asked for the doors to be locked and watched, and for your car to be pulled upright against the back door. The weapons layering your body were more like skin to you than your actual skin, they were far safer and comforting then yours would ever be.

‘___? Can you open this for us?’ Frisk tapped on your shoulder and held out a tapped down box of markers to you.

You sighed and peeled off the tape with your fingernails. “You know I am a bodyguard, not a servant.”

They smiled, taking in your joke before shooting one back. ‘Hey! I’d make a great ruler. You should be proud to be my peasant. Besides, I technically am royalty you know,' They gave a cheesy smile.

Over the past few weeks, you had become closer to Frisk and Frisk alone. You liked Frisk, they were the most pleasant client you had had in a long time and they respected you. You had also learned rather quickly that even if you snapped, Frisk would always come back to you with toothy smiles that reminded you of an untainted and hip hugs as you wouldn't give them a proper one.

“Are you packed?” You asked, handing over the markers to Frisk who quickly spilled them out for MK.

Frisk nodded their head absentmindedly as they colored a yellow flower, their red backpack was closed tight beside them with their stuff hurriedly pushed inside. There were another ten minutes before you had to go but you didn't like to linger for too long, you wanted to be able to get to the car quickly especially with the meeting after school.

Today there was to be a meeting with the Mayor of Ebott about Monster's setting up shop in the actual City. None of the monsters have set up in the city yet due to all the unwelcomed activity but both Grillby and Muffet had mentioned that they would be wanting to try, along with a few monsters you hadn't taken the time to learn the names of. Asgore refused to let them when there was the risk they could end up hurt or...as Queen so perfectly put it, another one biting the dust.

You would have personally preferred to simply have stayed in the estate for the day but both Toriel and Frisk demanded to go to school.

With a minute left to spare, you watched a lamb monster but away the coloring utensils and Frisk pulled on their jacket and bag ensuring that you were ready to go right as a soft chime went over the speakers. You and Frisk were the first two out the door and down the hallway by the time the other classes began to come out. Frisk was pressed close to your left side, furthest from the windows, somehow keeping up with your fast pace in order to get out of the school.

Your brain worked in such a way that you were constantly calculating the chances of attacks, ambushes, betrayals, exits, and entrances. The longer you lingered in places where you didn't have your extra eyes, the higher the chance of everything going wrong.

The black SUV was pulled right against the open back door, its tinted windows reflecting the light. Despite the dark coloring hiding almost everything inside, you could see the outline of a familiar figure. Frisk apparently spotted her too as they hurried to get into the car, their little hands retching the door open and clambering inside with a huge smile.

You sat beside them and Toriel drove. You made it clear that there were to be no outsiders driving with Frisk in the car, ever. They could easily be working for someone that you most definitely didn't want driving your car so instead, Toriel drove Frisk and if she couldn't another monster would.

“Frisk? How was school today?” Toriel started. The two usually had mundane conversations like this, you working as translator so Toriel didn’t lose focus of the road. They talked a bit about everything, what happened throughout the day, what they did, what they wanted to do. You couldn’t remember the last time you had a conversation like this, just a plain conversation about whatever you wanted. Your siblings liked to hear about your missions but that was different, that was for competitive purposes. You were top dog, they loved you and that was exactly why they wanted to beat you. To show you how good they were, to show you how strong you had raised them to be.

Lucas did tend to ask how you were doing and he brought you things from his missions. You didn’t need them, you weren’t a materialistic person, you learned that the only things you could attach yourself to are your weapons and your team, but they were tokens, mementos of what he’s accomplished and failed to do.

Necklaces, jewels, gems, statues, rings, weapons, poisons, anything he thought you could use or like in some way. You never knew why he started doing it but somewhere in your heart, it made you feel better.

A bright silhouette came into view, white like untouched snow. It held strong and towering, smooth rounded edges with a pointed top and along the side stood a two flags. Red, white, and blue and purple and white, American and Monster.

You were so close to the building that you could feel Frisk’s excitement. You could see large welcoming doors and the front gardens. Lush green trees and flowers of a plethora of colors; Red, Purple, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Orange, White, Red, _Red_ , _**Red, Grey, Black**_.

You acted before anyone else had the time to register the sight before them, ripping off Frisk’s seat belt and pulling them into your chest so they couldn’t see the horrific sight outside. The car swerved, nearly missing the side of a cafe, and jerked to a stop by Toriel who had obviously seen what was outside the safety of your SUV.

Frisk didn’t move, you weren’t quite sure if it was because they were in a state of shock or because your grip on them was that of a python.

“Oh good god,” Toriel gasped. You could see in the rear view mirror that her doe eyes were beginning to water, purple being surrounded by red.

“Toriel.” Your voice was stern and when she didn’t respond you said her name again, just a bit softer.

Your eyes met in the mirror, “You need to take a few deep breaths and calm down. Having you break down will only cause further trouble for you and Frisk.” You watched her breathe for a second, a hesitant nod coming a second later, and then she climbed out of the front seat. She held Frisk close to her warm body, the two finding comfort in each other.

After you made sure they were secure you approached the scene. You knew something was coming.

A large group of officers taping off the scene with pained faces, keeping the reports away. You could already tell who had down this, “Ma’am you can’t-“

“I am the human ambassador’s bodyguard, they are currently in the SUV over there. For their safety I must know what has happened here.” Your voice was formal and curt, no room left for arguments.

The officer looked at you for a second and then your SUV before nodding and let you into the scene.

Along the ground, a bird monster laid there wailing. Her body was slowly crumbling, turning to a pale ash. She was trying to tell the officer who sat next to her something but she kept crying until she stopped all together and her body shattered into dust.

Across the front of the building laid the huge black letters you had seen.

**“WE WILL HUNT YOU. WE WILL FIND YOU. WE WILL TURN YOU _ALL_ TO DUST.” **


End file.
